


It was just an accident

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: The master and his slaves [41]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anger, Angst, F/M, Hormones, M/M, Master Liam, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Pregnancy, Slave Harry, Slave Louis, Slave Niall, Slave Sophia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: When Sophia has a bad day, she gets extremely angry with Harry





	It was just an accident

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request for the lovely Thecookiestyles. This is set when Sophia is 6 months pregnant with the baby x

Sophia was in a bad mood today. Being nearly 6 months pregnant, her feet were swollen, her boobs hurt, being hormonal, she felt like a whale all the time, she was just not happy and didn't really want to talk to anyone or do anything. Her master Liam noticed she seemed upset so he told the other slaves to give her some space and let her have some privacy. So Sophia was left in her room, reading on her bed as she tried find some peace but it didn't seem to happen. 

In the afternoon, Harry came in to see if Sophia was ok. He came in slowly, wanting to help his friend. "Soph? You ok?" He asked as she looked up. Her and Harry had a close relationship, like brother and sister and she adored the boy but today she didn't want to see him, in fact she was annoyed with him for no apparent reason.

"I'm fine." Was all she said. "Sophia, I've been looking at all the baby's clothes and I've picked out my favorites. Do you wanna see them?" He asked. Sophia was about to say no when she thought it would upset Harry so she just said yes as Harry smiled and left the room to get the clothes as Sophia hoped this wouldn't take long.

Harry came back with a hand full of clothes. They were all cute and adorable and were bought only two weeks ago for the new baby. Harry picked his favoritism onesies, tops trousers, he loved them all. He rushed back in, a big smile on his face when suddenly he tripped and fell on the bed side table, where a large glass of orange juice was at. The glass spilt and went all over the new clothes, wetting them instantly.

"Harry!" Sophia screamed getting up as the cot laid on the floor, a little scared at Sophia's tone. "What the hell have you done? Look at all the clothes!" She said. "For god sake, you are so stupid." She said before she could stop herself, seeing Harry's innocent eyes, the poor boy was terrified and before she could say anything, he ran out of the room, starting to cry.

Sophia stood in shock, her bad mood gone and replaced with guilt and shock. She sat down, trying to calm her body as she suddenly felt like crying. She adored Harry he was like a little brother who she protected and looked after and she didn't want to scream. Her whole body just felt confusing and she just couldn't cope. "Soph?" She suddenly heard at the door, it was Liam.

"Darling what's happened?" He asked as he heard the screaming and crying in the office. He saw the clothes on the floor with the spilt drink. Sophia just looked at her master, tears already coming from her eyes as she tried to calm herself down. "I don't know, I was angry and Harry then came in and I shouted at him, I didn't mean to." Sophia said as she suddenly started to cry. Liam went to her and hugged her, she was shocked at this behavior but she knew her body was going through so many different changes with the pregnancy. 

"Sophia calm down, I understand." Liam said as she did as her master held onto her. "Listen, why don't you have a bath and relax and I will talk to Harry, when you're ready come and you two can talk." Liam said as Sophia nodded and got up, going for a bath as Liam left the room and went to look for Harry.

 

Liam found Louis and Niall in Harry's room, looking under the bed, the older man could hear cries coming from the boy underneath the bed. It seemed Harry ran to his room and hid under the bed. "Harry please come out, Sophia didn't mean it." Niall said trying to reassure him but it didn't work, Harry just kept on crying. Louis and Niall looked up and saw their master as he came to them. He appreciated the older slaves looking after Harry at this time, they all looked out for one another.

"He's not coming out master, he's really upset." Louis said as Liam told them not to panic and to leave it to him. Louis and Niall left the room, as Liam went to the boy under the bed Harry was curled up in a little ball, his whole body shaking as he kept on crying. Liam hated seeing Harry like this, he just wanted his youngest slave to be happy again.

"Harry we need to talk, come out." Liam simply said as Harry looked up and obeyed, slowly coming out. He stood up and looked down on the floor, thinking his master would punish him. "I'm sorry for ruining the baby's clothes." Harry said in a whisper. "Harry's it was only a spill, it'll wash out. I don't want you to worry about that." Liam said as he got the boy to sit down to talk.

"Does Sophia hate me now?" Harry asked innocently. "No of course not." Liam said as he thought of what should be said. "Harry, do you remember about our talk about what is happening to Sophia's body? How it's changing so the baby can grow." Harry nodded. "And you also know that she sometimes gets angry or emotional. Well that's what happens, she can't help it." Liam said as Harry looked at him. 

"So she's not angry with me?" Harry asked. "Of course not, she didn't mean it. In a bit I want you to talk and she'll explain what happened, ok?" Liam said as Harry just nodded as hugged him. "Can we cuddle daddy?" He asked as Liam nodded holding the boy closer and hoping things can be cleared.

 

Sophia enjoyed her bath, she felt a little better after a soak and she knew what she needed to do. She got into a robe and went to see Harry. She felt so bad for shouting at Harry and she needed to talk to him. So she went to Harry's room to find the young boy and there master on the bed cuddling. Harry looked up when he heard Sophia come in and he hesitated. Sophia was one of his best friends, and now he was a little scared of her.

"Harry we need to talk." Sophia said calmly as she sat down on the bed, making sure her bump was fine. "Harry i want to say I'm so sorry for what happened earlier, I didn't mean to scream at you and I didn't mean to call you stupid." Sophia said calmly as Harry looked at her. "But I ruined the baby's clothes." He said. "They're not ruined, they only need to be cleaned. You didn't ruin anything. You're amazing Harry and when the baby comes, I know you will be so great." Harry smiled a little. "Ok Sophia, I forgive you." Harry said as the two hugged one another, Sophia was just happy that she had her Harry back. 

Suddenly she noticed Harry had fallen asleep on her, looking adorable. She gave a warm smile to Liam as he kissed her and thanked her for apologising to the youngest slave. The two looked at Harry who seemed quite content sleeping as they carefully put him in his bed and tucked him in. Liam just gave a warm smile to Sophia. "At least the baby will have someone to play with." Liam said in a joking way, just glad all was peaceful again in the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


End file.
